


Faux Beau

by Foxberry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Reunions, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry
Summary: Lance had always expected coming out to his family would be difficult, that the conversation would turn to how he’d let the family down and how they were disappointed in him. Thankfully for him, it never ended up going that way, but the alternative wasn’t exactly winning any awards either: every aunt, uncle, cousin, and sibling were asking about what cute boy he was going to bring home and when.





	1. Imaginary Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowd00dles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowd00dles/gifts).



> This is my super late art trade with @rainbowd00dles who asked for some fake dating Hance~ Also dedicated to @irethsune who also requested this recently.
> 
> I hope you guys like this! I'll be updating it pretty slowly, but I figured I'd finish it better in parts.

Lance had always expected coming out to his family would be difficult, that the conversation would turn to how he’d let the family down and how they were disappointed in him. Thankfully for him, it never ended up going that way, but the alternative wasn’t exactly winning any awards either: every aunt, uncle, cousin, and sibling were asking about what cute boy he was going to bring home and when.

His mother was the worst of the lot. She made efforts to change her standard question of ‘so do you have a girlfriend?’ to a more inclusive ‘so who are you dating? And why haven’t you told us about them?’. Her enthusiasm in his love life, now suddenly expanded, became a regular feature of every family gathering.

By Christmas, Lance was beyond done, cringing the moment the question came up and all eyes turned on him. He was too handsome a young man to be single, they said.  _ All his cousins had significant others, _ they said.  _ We’re not that embarrassing, are we? _ they asked, building up the tension and pressure until Lance finally cracked.

“There is someone,” he finally said, cutting off the next of several more questions, only to be greeted by curious coos. “It’s new and we’re taking it slow.” He cleared his throat and stared out over the long table, wishing each member of his family had their attentions on the spread in front of them instead.

His father, often quiet in these matters, spoke up and somehow made everything worse. “Then we should meet this…?” He prompted with his eyebrows, suggesting if not demanding that Lance divulge this mystery person he was supposedly dating. His tone made it clear he would rather be eating food and just lay the mystery to rest.

Lance stuttered, unprepared to continue his lie, “G-guy. He’s a guy.” He shovelled a morsel of steak into his mouth and made a point of over-chewing it, pretending it was tougher than medium-rare. He swallowed, finally, relenting to the fact that everyone at the table wanted more. “I don’t want to jinx it, okay?”

Of course, his mother had to butt in and ask what was occupying her mind: “So when  _ are _ we going to meet him, then? This…?” She stared at him expectantly, like she’d just asked him what was for dinner and expected him to make it. When he didn't answer she nodded encouragingly, like a name was just going to roll off his tongue to please her.

Lance managed, remarkably, to give a few basic details instead, even if said guy didn't exist. He was tall, handsome, and really good with kids, he said, hoping that would make them all happy -- but of course it was never enough. Over the next few weeks, Lance found himself creating more stories, adding more detail, and trying desperately as he could to not give a name and keep it all vague to save himself later.

The questions kept coming, and when the family reunion of the year popped up on the calendar, they became increasingly specific. His mother in particular was sure to ask "So when are we going to meet your boyfriend? You know, the one you keep talking about?" with her trademark flair. It wasn't so much a question as it was an instruction. He needed a boyfriend at that reunion or they were going to make a thing of it.

Now Lance had to find someone to fill the shoes of this imaginary boyfriend he'd fabricated. The guy had to be tall, handsome, good with kids, and, most importantly, able to deal with his family (as large as they were) without running away screaming. He'd painted his faux beau as some kind of saint, unafraid of large groups, fascinated with other people, and a social butterfly. He was going to be burned alive at this reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to tell me what you loved!
> 
> All comments, kudos, and keysmash yelling are very much appreciated. 
> 
> Come yell at me on Twitter [@particlebarrier](http://twitter.com/particlebarrier).


	2. Needing Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work didn't help with his dilemma either. The brief moments of taking orders blurred into the scent of fresh coffee. It wasn't the best job, by any means, but making coffees meant he could see plenty of people every day. Not the least because one of them happened to be a guy called Hunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter~ Hoping I can have the next one done in two weeks!

Work didn't help with his dilemma either. The brief moments of taking orders blurred into the scent of fresh coffee. It wasn't the best job, by any means, but making coffees meant he could see plenty of people every day. Not the least because one of them happened to be a guy called Hunk.

He was by no means the most attractive guy Lance had ever seen, but he was perhaps the sweetest. He turned up every day with a smile and the same coffee order: mocha latte with skim milk and one sugar. As much as Lance tried to get him to try something new, he suspected Hunk got a kick out of coming up to the counter to order his 'usual'.

"Morning, Lance," Hunk greeted with a large smile. By the looks of him, he didn't seem to need caffeine. He shone like by simply sniffing the fumes, he had done three shots of coffee straight, way too awake and pleasant to be a normal human being. Yet Lance admired that in him, enjoyed seeing it every time he wandered in.

Lance smiled back and leaned forward on the counter. "So what'll it be today, big guy?" He already knew the answer, but he couldn't resist playing along, taking a moment to flirt on an otherwise boring morning. "No chance I can persuade you to try something new?"

Hunk scratched at his chin and then through his soft brown hair. "Why would I ever want to change from my favourite?" His teeth were bright and shiny, like he'd scrubbed them to a healthy sheen. Lance didn't know of anyone else who had teeth like that, let alone smiled that wide when ordering the same coffee every time.

With a sigh and slight shake of his head, Lance shrugged. "Can't say I didn't try." He might have appreciated a bit of change, with the reunion in only a few days and his mother's words hanging over his head. He was going to have to try convince someone to come along and his first attempt at trying to change someone's mind felt like it set the standard for the rest of the day.

Lance gave a curt nod and went about his normal business, making Hunk's coffee with the same flourish he always did whenever he popped in. He only worked in a small place, anyway, and as the barista on a quiet Monday morning, it was his job to make his job look more interesting than it actually was.

"You look... different today," Hunk said while walking to the other end of the counter. His tone was hesitant, concerned, unlike him, but then he’d just noticed Lance wasn't quite like himself either. "Something I should know if it's going to affect my coffee?" He pulled one of his usual pleasant smiles, one they both knew was designed to cheer Lance up. It worked.

Lance worked his magic and clipped the lid over Hunk's cup. Whenever he came by, Lance caressed his thumb over the edge of the lid, hoping his small indulgence would mean Hunk would stay a little longer. "No chance you have no plans this weekend?" he chuckled and slid the cup over the counter. "I'll take anyone at this point."

Hunk frowned and took his cup, brows furrowing together. He looked even more concerned by Lance’s nervous laughter than the question itself. “Take… someone… where… exactly?” The tone of his voice rose higher before he silenced himself with a sip of his coffee.

Lance stared back and quickly tidied the counter in front of him. He didn’t exactly mean to ask Hunk. Well, he totally did, but not outside of the fantasies in his head. It was just a passing joke, an expression of frustration. He had to think of a way to mask his nerves. “Just some family thing.” He shrugged, trying to downplay the way his voice struggled to maintain a stable volume. “You know, I said I’d bring someone.”

Hunk nodded slowly, no less confused but trying his best to be understanding. “Sounds stressful.” He took another sip of his coffee and hummed, licking a drop of coffee of his lip. “If you really need the company, I can go? I’m guessing you need a buffer from all the relatives?” He grinned, chuckling like it was all going to be so easy.

“Yeah!” Lance blurted in agreement. His voice instantly earned a disapproving cough from his coworkers and he smiled apologetically. To anyone paying attention, Lance was sure it was more of a grimace. "I mean, it'd probably be a drag and you'd be surrounded by my family... asking you questions."

Hunk considered him, a frown forming on his face. "You sure you should be talking about this now? At work?" He side-eyed his coworker with an awkward smile, stepping back from the counter. He shrugged and took a sip of his coffee, smacking his lips and running his tongue over them.

Lance nodded like he was admitting defeat. Work wasn’t the place he should be talking about this. His coworkers would never let him live it down after all. “Another time? What day is it… Monday… what about Wednesday? I finish at 2?” he asked with a hint of desperation. He couldn’t talk about it now, but maybe later.

Hunk pursed his lips, took another sip of his coffee, and hummed. “Should be able to. I might be late, but I can get here.” He chuckled, eyes crinkling as the smile took to his face. “You sound pretty desperate. I guess I’ll see you around.” He waved with the coffee in his hand and left with one last glance over his shoulder.

Lance couldn’t believe it. He’d managed to find a guy that was willing to do him a huge favour. Better yet, his family didn’t know this guy. They didn’t need to know he wasn’t Lance’s actual boyfriend. They just needed to see him. This could work. This could totally work. Now all he had to do was wait until the end of his shift on Wednesday. The day couldn’t come soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to tell me what you loved!
> 
> All comments, kudos, and keysmash yelling are very much appreciated. 
> 
> Come yell at me on Twitter [@particlebarrier](http://twitter.com/particlebarrier).


End file.
